


ups & downs ☆ nishihina

by allsmileskay (firmlygraspit)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Drabbles, Eventual Smut, HQ Rarepair, HinaNishi, M/M, NishiHina - Freeform, Only in the last chapter though, Romantic Fluff, rarepairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firmlygraspit/pseuds/allsmileskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ nishinoya yuu & hinata shouyou ]</p><p>in which we explore the relationship of these two imbeciles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

01 - Holding hands

02 - Cuddling somewhere

03 - Gaming/watching a movie

04 - On a date

05 - Kissing

06 - Wearing eachothers' clothes

07 - Cosplaying

08 - Shopping

09 - Hanging out with friends

10 - With animal ears

11 - Wearing kigurumis Kigurumi

12 - Making out

13 - Eating icecream

14 - Genderswapped

15 - In a different clothing style (Visual Kei, gyaru, lolita, ect. )

16 - During their morning ritual(s)

17 - Spooning

18 - Doing something together (this can be anything from watching tv to having sex. Just remember to tag appropriately.)

19 - In formal wear

20 - Dancing

21 - Cooking/baking

22 - In battle, side-by-side

23 - Arguing

24 - Making up afterwards

25 - Gazing into eachothers' eyes

26 - Getting married

27 - On one of their birthdays

28 - Doing something ridiculous

29 - Doing something sweet

30 - Doing something hot (once again, be sure to tag if you make it extremely NSFW!)


	2. 》holding hands《

Pre-game jitters, he thinks they're called? Whatever it was, it was making Hinata extremely nervous and shaky. He literally inhaled the snack his little sister, Natsu, had given him for good luck the night before. He only ate it to take his mind off of things, and it worked for all the wrong reasons.

He choked on the small candy bar, coughing it back up in his hand only to realize he hadn't unwrapped it before placing it in his mouth. 

Happening to pass by and witness this idiotic mistake, Nishinoya lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head at his Kouhai. "Oi, Hinata, how do you make that big of a mistake?" He asks, his hands over his stomach as he keeps laughing.

"Ah, you saw!" He groans, looking around to see if anyone else around his saw him also. "I'm a bit nervous, so I'm not thinking straight."

Nishinoya's laughter died down, and he arched his brow at the younger (& taller) male. "For what? We've got this in the bag." He smiles, patting Hinata on the back (a bit roughly). "Plus, you've got me to guard your back! Everyone gets pre-game jitters, but damn, do you have it bad."

The only thing Hinata got out of that 'pep-talk' was that 'pre-game jitters' was an actual thing.

"Okay." Hinata nodded, his hands still shaking slightly. "We've got this in the bag." He muttered it more to himself than to Nishinoya.

Noya saw the other's hand shaking, a frown on his face. With a sigh, Nishinoya took Hinata's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together. "You're shaking. Calm down a bit, yeah?" He says this in a more demanding tone than in a comforting one.

Noya gave the younger crow a look that would've made everyone else uncomfortable. Hinata was well-aware that he needed to calm down or he'd freak and cause them the game. He didn't expect a shitload of pep-talks from the rest of his teammates (not that they would've worked, but a more (semi)stern one.

"Yeah." He breathed, squeezing Nishinoya's hand. "You're right!" He looks directly at Nishinoya this time, smiling brightly, not once letting go of his hand.

"I know I am." He grins, placing his other hand on his hip. "Let's get back to the team!" He pulls Hinata out of the locker rooms and back to where everyone else sat, watching other teams go at it. 

"Hinata, are you ok―..." Daichi paused, staring at the two's hands. "Are you okay now?" He asked, his eyes flickering from their hands and Hinata. The ray of sunshine nodded happily, "Mhm, Nishinoya seemed to have helped you out."

"Of course I did!" Noya stated proudly, pointing to himself with his thumb.

"You guys aren't with us. Go sit with the Junior High kids." Tsukishima commented, shooing them away with a flick of his wrist.

They gripped each other's hands unintentionally, the warmth spreading throughout their bodies and resting in their chests. "Shut up you damn lamp post."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably isn't what you were expecting and I apologize. I tried to make it fluffy but things happen and―  
> Have a nice day, keep smiling!  
> -Kayla


	3. 》cuddling somewhere《

The warmth of Hinata's body caressed Nishinoya's warm skin as he lied on top of him. He could feel the libero's chest expand and contract underneath him, his breath tickled Hinata's cheeks. And the cold bared its teeth moments before, sinking them into Hinata's flesh, causing it to redden.

These moments were rare. When the both of their hearts would hum a slow tune and when together, a harmony. Moments like these were Nishinoya's favorite, and it didn't need to be spoiled with words.

Nishinoya tightened his grasp around Hinata's slim waist, pulling them even closer than they were before. He placed his head in the crook of Hinata's neck, taking in the sweet scent that his body had to offer. 

Nishonoya didn't want to stare in Hinata's eyes. Those big, bronze eyes that managed to quicken his heartbeat by a mere glance at them. There wasn't a label to this yet. No, it wasn't needed. This was easy. He liked the feeling he got when he was around Hinata, it felt like fire. It hurt a bit, not knowing what to call this, or not knowing if Hinata had the same feeling in his chest, but it was pleasant.

Finally, the two fell asleep. The feeling of uncertainty leaving their bodies as sleep and the blanket of stars above engulfed them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +  
> Keep smiling, nerds!  
> -Kayla


End file.
